


When you mess with time it messes back

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, modern reader, this is smut, time travel yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: In which Arthur Morgan discovers a big secret





	When you mess with time it messes back

**Author's Note:**

> also on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

You didn’t mean to time travel to the past, it just happened.

You had just been sitting on your couch when all of a sudden you were falling from the sky and landing on Arthur Morgan in the year 1899. Arthur, of course, had many questions about why you dressed and spoke differently, but every time you managed to convince him that you were just from another far away town. 

“Your jokin’!” Arthur laughed as you told him a story from your time period, you had made slight changes to the story so that Arthur wouldn’t be suspicious. You smiled and laughed along with Arthur, caught up in thoughts about how adorable he looked. The two of you had taken refuge in Arthurs tent at horseshoe overlook, so the space was slightly cramped. 

“Nah, I swear I’m not!” you defended yourself.

Arthur looked at you for a moment and sighed, “Be honest with me, Y/N, where are you from?” Arthur asked and you couldn’t help but sigh, you knew he’d ask again.

You were caught in an internal struggle between telling Arthur that you were from the future or not. If Arthur didn’t believe you and thought you were crazy and decided to abandon you? But you and Arthur were a couple, he’d believe you, wouldn’t he? You sighed, you could never tell him no. “I'm… from the future,” you mumbled the last part. Arthur just stared at you with wide eyes.

“Oh.” Was all Arthur could say.

“Oh? What do you mean ‘Oh”?!” you asked nervously, scared of his true reaction.

Arthur was flustered, “I just…” he sighed, “I weren’t expecting you to say that.” Arthur explained. 

You inhaled sharply, “Arthur I’m still the same person you fell in love with.” you smiled.

“What’s the future like?” Arthur asked delicately, as he leaned against the wagon that his tent was attached to.

You smiled as you thought of all your good memories from your own time period. “It’s chaotic and beautiful at the same time,” you reached out to hold Arthur’s hand, “Just like you.” you smiled.

Arthur smiled and leaned in to kiss you. You laughed and decided this would be a great way to introduce sex into your relationship and a great way for you to show him what you could do with your experiences from the future. You deepened the kiss as your hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

When you finally fished his cock out of his pants you found it to be hard already. You pulled back from the kiss and chuckled, “Someones eager.” you smirked before you began to massage your hand up and down his hard cock.

Arthur moaned at your touch, “Sorry, ah, darlin’, it’s been a while” he said between grunts of pleasure. You said nothing but got onto your knees in front of him. Arthur looked down at you in confusion, “Whatchu doin’?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” you smirked before taking the head of his cock into your mouth. Arthur let out a squeal which quickly turned into a moan. It was clear he had never received head, poor man. You’re tongue delicately ran along the slit of his head as your hands began to fondle his balls. Soon his entire length was down your throat and your cheeks were hollowed out as you began to bob up and down.

Arthur’s own tongue was now lolling out the side of his mouth while his hand gripped your hair tightly. You could tell he was getting close by the way his balls had tightened up. Your hand squeezed his balls lightly and that was enough to send him tumbling over that abyss of pleasure as he shot his load down your throat. You pushed yourself onto your feet and kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on your lips. 

Judging by the look on Arthur’s face he was in pure bliss and would be on his own little world for a while. You sighed, your own pleasure would have to wait.


End file.
